Caos Gatuno - Todo Un Día Juntos
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Doceava parte de este fic! Después de pasar una noche muy romántica, la linda pareja decide tener su primera cita, Coop se sorprende al saber que ya está saliendo con Christian. Mientras tanto, Christian empieza a preguntarse ¿qué es lo que le está pasando con Coop?, ya que sus planes comienzan a cambiar rotundamente. ¿Cómo les irá en su primera cita?


_"Empezó a amanecer, a través de la ventana podía verse como el cielo se teñía de rosa a causa de los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban tímidamente en el horizonte. Poco a poco, Christian abre los ojos con pereza, después voltea a su lado y ve a Coop dormido plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, al apreciar aquella expresión, Christian sonríe y le acaricia cuidadosamente la mejilla. Ante aquel rose, Coop suelta un murmuro en sueños"_

-Mmm...Chris...tian...-

 _"Christian se sorprende, y sin moverse mucho se levanta y camina hacia el baño. Una vez ahí, se enjuaga la cara y se mira al espejo."_

-No lo puedo creer...Realmente lo hicimos..él y yo...anoche...- _"Lleva su mano derecha a su pecho."_ -Y..¿qué es este..golpeteo en mi pecho?-

 _"Mientras tanto,_ Coop _empieza a despertar, al principio mira a su alrededor y se pregunta en donde se encuentra, hasta que una oleada de imágenes de la noche anterior se adueñan de su mente, cada beso, cada caricia, cada movimiento; esto provoca que se sonroje completamente."_

 _-_ "¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué rayos hicimos anoche? No puedo creer que...Christian y yo...nos volvimos uno...pero a decir verdad, se sintió...muy bien"- _"Pensaba Coop mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas."_ -"Pero, a propósito...¿donde está él?"- _"Al llegar ese pensamiento a su mente, Coop volteó a ver el lugar donde dormía Christian, solo que ahora estaba vacío. Esto lo llevo a incorporarse lentamente, hasta que una punzada en la cintura lo hizo volver a acostarse."_

-¡Auch!...¿Christian?...¿Donde estas?- _"Voltea a todos lados sin encontrar un rastro de él, comenzando a angustiarse."_ -¿Christian?...¡Christian!- _Mira a la almohada de Christian."_ -"No puede ser...él no me...habrá utilizado...¿verdad?"-

 _"Justo cuando la angustian empezaba a apoderarse del corazón de Coop, Christian sale del baño, lleva puesto solo unos pantalones de la pijama."_

-¿Me llamabas Coop?- _"Le sonríe encantadoramente."_

-¡Christian!- _"Coop siente el deseo de levantarse y correr a sus brazos, pero el dolor de hace un momento le recuerda que no puede hacerlo."_

-¿Qué pasa Coop? ¿Te asustaste al no verme?- _"Se sienta en la cama, cerca de él."_

 _"Coop se sonroja al verlo tan cerca."_ -¡Cla...claro que no!...Solo me...sorprendí..al no verte...-

 _"Christian suelta una risita."_ -No sabes mentir...- _"Se acerca a su rostro y besa su mejilla, después su expresión se torna seria."_ -Dime Coop, ¿tu cuerpo está bien?-

 _"Ante tal pregunta, Coop se cubre completamente con la sábana, debido a la vergüenza de oír esas palabras."_ -¡¿Cómo preguntas algo así?!-

 _"Christian trata de quitarle la sábana de encima."_ -Coop, necesito saber, ya que como te dije anoche, no quiero lastimarte. -

 _"Al oír la voz preocupada de Christian, Coop se descubre lentamente, desviando la mirada."_ -Bueno...siento una...punzada en mis...caderas que no deja..levantarme...¡Pero estoy bien!- _"Esta última frase sale de forma apresurada, para así evitar que Christian se preocupara más de lo necesario."_

-¿Seguro que no te duele mucho?- _"Acaricia su mejilla lentamente, haciendo que Coop se le relaje."_

-Si Christian...Estaré bien, además...no me arrepiento de nada...- _"Le sonríe tímidamente."_

 _"Christian le devuelve la sonrisa y le da un rápido beso."_ -Espera aquí..Iré por medicamento- _"Se levanta y regresa al baño."_

 _"Coop suelta un suspiro y no puede evitar sonreír, realmente es la primera vez que se siente que alguien, a parte de su familia, se preocupa por su bienestar."_

 _"Mientras Christian sale del baño y se dirige al refrigerador, Coop no deja de seguirlo con la mirada, su sonrisa no desaparece ya que aún no puede creer que realmente se haya llegado a enamorar de un ser tan maravilloso como Christian."_

-Jugo de naranja para empezar el día con energía- _"Dice Christian con una sonrisa mientras deja el vaso y la pastilla en la mesita de noche."_ -Vamos Coop, te ayudo a sentarte-

-Gracias Christian- _"Lentamente y con ayuda de Christian, Coop se termina sentando."_

-No hay de que- _"Le sonríe y le pasa el jugo., el cual Coop se bebe junto con la pastilla"_

-¿Para qué la medicina Christian?-

-Es Ibuprofeno, aliviará cualquier dolor-

 _"Coop lo mira sorprendido, jamás se imagino que Christian supiera de medicamentos de nombres que nunca había oído antes."_

-¿Cómo...sabes eso Christian?- _"En la mente de Coop empezaron a surgir varias ideas, como por ejemplo, si acaso no era la primera vez que Christian utilizaba ese tipo de pastilla. Esta idea provocó que Coop se empezara a sentir incómodo y a la vez, molesto."_

-Bueno, estuve estudiando un poco- _"Dice rascándose la mejilla._

-¿Estudiando?- _"Lo mira confundido"_

 _"Christian voltea a otro lado, sonrojándose un poco."_ -Pues...verás...yo...desde que, sentí ese impulso en el salón, cuando bese tu cuello, me entró la curiosidad de como es que...ya sabes-

-¿Qué?- _"Se acerca un poco más a él"_

-Pues...eso...lo que hicimos anoche-

 _"Coop siente como el sonrojo se expande lentamente por sus mejillas."_ -"Realmente...¿Christian se preocupó tanto...por eso? "¿Para no...lastimarme?"- _"Pensaba Coop"_

-Por eso, cuando llegue a casa, estuve buscando información de todo tipo...Y bueno...espero que haya...servido de algo- _"Lo mira con un algo de timidez."_

 _"Coop se cubre la boca sorprendido, puesto que es la primera vez que ve esa reacción en Christian." -_ "¡Se ve tan adorable!"- _"Este pensamiento vino a la mente de Coop"_

-Entonces Coop...¿Cómo estuve?- _Se le acerca Christian a su rostro, con una sonrisa seductora."_

 _"Coop se pone aún más nervioso, a tal grado que le cuesta formar una oración completa."_ -Bueno...yo...amm...no se...que...decir...-

 _"Christian suelta una pequeña risita y recuesta a Coop de nuevo en la cama, quedando él encima."_ -Entonces...¿Deberíamos repetir para que recuerdes cómo se sintió?-

-¿Re...Repetir? Qui...Quieres decir...- _"Pregunta Coop mientras en su interior iba creciendo una ansiedad, la cual le provocaba el fuerte deseo de ser tocado por Christian."_

-Quiero decir lo que quiero decir...Así que...¿Estas dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo?- _"Esta última frase la susurró en sus labios."_

 _"Coop asiente lentamente y con ello, sus labios se conectan a los de Christian en un ritmo suave, delicado. Coop rodea el cuello de Christian y enreda sus dedos en su cabello tirando de el con sutileza. Al sentir ese peculiar toque,Christian suelta un pequeño gruñido y profundiza el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su amado y jugando con la de él. Coop no puede evitar dejar escapar unos gemiditos."_

-Me gusta...eso...- _"Murmura Christian en medio del beso."_

-¿El...que...Christian?- _"Pregunta Coop mirándolo con los ojos entornados y sonrojado."_

-Los sonidos que haces...- _"Dice Christian mientras lame sus labios."_

 _"Coop se sonroja y vuelve a besarlo con pasión, Christian corresponde de la misma forma y empieza a acariciar su cintura, subiendo lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pezón izquierdo."_

-Christian...ahí...- _"Dice Coop con un gemido"_

-¿Que pasa Coop?...¿Se siente bien?- _"Susurra Christian en sus labios."_

 _"Coop se sonroja pero asiente lentamente. Ante tal respuesta, Christian sonríe y desciende para succionarlo lentamente."_

-Ahh~...Christian...- _"Suelta Coop en un tierno gemido."_

 _"Christian continua con su lenta y delicada tortura, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando. Después, repite el mismo proceso en el otro pezón."_

 _"Coop solo podía levantar sus caderas ante cada acción de Christian, este singular movimiento provocaba que sus erecciones se frotaran entre sí, y como resultado de esto, Christian soltaba uno que otro gruñido."_

-Coop...ya estas...ansioso...por lo que siento- _"Le dice con una sonrisa lasciva."_

-¡Ca...Cállate! ¡Es cul...culpa tuya!- _"Le responde Coop cubriendo su rostro."_

-En ese caso...Me haré responsable de ello- _"Dicho esto, Christian_ _desciende más hasta llegar al miembro de Coop y empieza a lamer lentamente la punta."_

-¡Christian! ¡No!...¡Espera!...- _"Le reclama Coop nervioso"_

-Dices que no, pero tu cuerpo me revela otra cosa.- _"Le dice Christian mientras empieza a lamer completamente su erección."_

-¡No!...¡Es que...si haces eso...yo...ahhhh~!-

 _"Al sentir sus reacciones, Christian empieza a meterse el miembro de Coop a la boca lentamente, llegando a succionar y dar pequeñas mordidas."_

-¡Christian!...Ahhh~...¡Te digo que...!...¡Ahhhh!- _"La frease de Coop queda a medias, ya que en ese momento termina viniéndose dentro de la boca de su apasionado amante."_

 _"Christian traga todo tan rápido como puede, llegando a toser un poco cuando lo saca de su boca; su mirada revela una ligera sorpresa cuando voltea hacia Coop."_

-Vaya...Eso fue demasiado rápido Coop...-

-¡Cállate Christian!...¡Por eso te pedía que no lo hicieras!...¡Ya estaba así...antes de que...empezaras!- _"El rostro de Coop estaba extremadamente sonrojado, en sus ojos se asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban resbalar por sus mejillas. En ese momento, todo lo que buscaba Coop era que se lo tragara la tierra, ya que el solo ver a Christian le empezaba a ser suficiente para sentirse realmente ansioso, y el ser besado por él era lo que le provocaba querer más de él."_

 _"Ante tal respuesta, y al ver aquella tierna expresión, Christian se sonroja un poco. Un fuerte impulso le hace abrazarlo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su cuello."_

-¿Eh? ¿Christian?- _"Coop se encontraba realmente confundido al recibir tal ataque."_

-...¿Qué estás haciéndome?- " _Dejó escapar Christian con un susurro, sin dejar de ocultar su rostro."_

-"...Esa frase debería ser la mía."- _"Pensó Coop"_ -Christian, ¿de qué estás hablando?- _"Lo mira de reojo."_

 _"Christian se incorpora un poco y lo mira a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla."_ -Coop...¿puedo continuar?-

-Bueno...si pero...explícame a que te refieres cuando dijiste...-

-Coop-

 _"Al pronunciar su nombre, la mirada de Christian se torna profunda, sus ojos morados se vuelven más centelleantes, revelando un fuerte deseo que habitaba en su interior. Al apreciar tal espectáculo, Coop no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra más, solo cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por Christian."_

 _"Christian se acerca a sus labios y lo besa tiernamente mientras sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo repartiendo suaves caricias. Coop se estremecía ante cada rose, reclamando a su amado con cada fibra De su ser, Christian interpretó estas reacciones y sus besos bajaron hacia su cuello, Coop soltaba pequeños suspiros mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su amado. "_

-"Su cabello...es tan suave y... sedoso"- _"Pensaba Coop mientras lo acariciaba. "_

 _"Christian empieza a acariciar su entrada, lo cual provoca que Coop suelte pequeños gemidos y sus caderas comiencen a elevarse. Poco a poco su dedo comienza a entrar. "_

-Ahhhh~ Chris... tian... Duele... Me duele... - _"Exclama Coop cerrando los ojos. "_

-Solo... relájate Coop- _"Susurra Christian con voz dulce. "_

-Pero... aun es... difícil... hacerlo... -

-...Descuida... pronto te... acostumbrarás-

 _"Coop confiaba en las palabras de Christian, así que tomó un hondo respiro y cerró sus ojos, dejando que aquella sensación que ya había logrado percibir antes, se apoderara de su voluntad. "_

 _"Poco a poco, Christian ya había metido tres dedos y los movía con destreza a un ritmo suave."_

-Ahhh~ ...Christian... Ya no... podré resistir... por mucho... - _"Exclama Coop casi sin aliento."_

-Descuida Coop... Estoy por... ponerlo dentro... ¿Estas listo? - _"Le dice Christian con una mirada cargada de deseo. "_

-Si... Haz lo que... tengas...que hacer. -

 _"Christian empieza a acomodarse en medio de las piernas de Coop, y muy despacio empieza a penetrarlo. "_

-Ahhhh~...¡Christian! - _"Coop se aferra a los brazos de Christian, aumentando más su agarre a medida que su amado entraba en él. "_

-Aguanta Coop... Ya casi entra todo... - _"Dicho esto, termina de meter todo su miembro. "_ -Ya está... Y esta muy caliente aquí dentro... - _"Sonríe lascivamente. "_

-¡No es... necesario... que lo digas! - _"Le reclama Coop sonrojado. "_

-Tienes razón... Es mejor sin hablar. - _"Al decir esto, da una estocada."_

-Ahhhh~-

\- ...Empieza la diversión...- _"Christian comienza a moverse a un lento y tortuoso ritmo."_

 _"Coop se retuerce a cada estocada, pero poco a poco sus caderas se acoplan al compás de Christian, llegando a acelerar cada vez más. "_

 _"Christian se mueve en círculos, haciendo que Coop apriete su interior."_

-Ahhh~...Coop... Eso se siente...muy bien-

-No lo puedo evitar...es como... me haces... sentir...- _"Le dice Coop quien no podía ocultar la gran excitación que comenzaba a emanar de todo su cuerpo."_

 _"Al oír eso, Christian acelera más el ritmo, tomando a Coop en sus brazos, atrayendolo más hacia él. "_

-Christian... Ya no puedo...Voy a... -

-Yo... igual... Juntos... Coop-

 _"Al terminar esta frase, ambos se terminan entregando al orgasmo que se expande por todo su cuerpo."_

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Christian!

-¡Coop! -

 _"Ambos terminan abrazados, con la respiración agitada. "_

-Y... ¿Cómo estuve Coop?... ¿Lograste recordar? - _"Le sonríe travieso. "_

-Si... Y fue...increíble - _"Le devuelve una tímida sonrisa. "_

 _"Christian le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "_ -Aunque me encantaría hacer esto todo el día contigo, me es imposible.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- _"Coop se sorprende al notar la decepción de su voz y termina por sonrojarse. "_

 _"Christian suelta una pequeña risa."_ -Porque tengo planeado hacer algo más contigo... Pero para eso debemos levantarnos-

-¿Eh?- _"Lo mira confundido. "_

-Si, así que andando- _"Sale lentamente provocando que Coop se estremezca."_ -Pero primero, hay que darnos un baño-

-¿Un... baño?...¿Juntos?- _"Coop queda sorprendido y mira a Christian mientras se levanta. "_

-Asi es, vamos- _"Le estira la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse. Coop camina nervioso hacia el baño ya que no podía evitar imaginar que eso parecía una escena de recién casados. "_

 _"Después de un rato, ambos se encuentran fuera, Christian termina de vestirse y Coop aun estaba rezagado, ya que se había distraído por mirar al hermoso hombre del cual se había enamorado mientras se vestía. "_

-¿Y que tienes planeado Christian? - _"Le pregunta mientras se pone su playera. "_

-Un paseo- _"Le responde mientras se seca el cabello. "_

-¿Un paseo? ¿A donde?-

 _"Christian le sonríe, saca algo del cajón de la mesita de noche, se acerca a Coop y lo abraza por la espalda. "_

-Aquí - _"Le muestra dos boletos para un parque de diversiones muy famoso en Danville. "_

-¡Debes estar bromeando! - _"Coop toma atónito los boletos."_

-No lo hago, vamos a ir ahí ahora- _"Le da un pequeño beso en la cabeza. "_

 _"Coop se gira y lo mira aun sorprendido."_ -Christian... Esto es demasiado...-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo consentir a mi novio llevándolo a un lugar divertido? -

 _"Coop se sorprende aun más al oír esa palabra en labios de Christian. "_

-¿No... Novio? -

-Si, novio, **mi novio** \- _"Una sonrisa adorna su rostro lentamente."_

-"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo dijo! ¡Realmente lo dijo!"- _"Pensaba Coop mientras agacha la mirada."_ -Entonces... ¿Ya estamos...saliendo?-

 _"Christian suelta una risita irónica y se separa."_ -Creí que había quedado claro después de anoche-

-Bueno...Es que...no te me declaraste...oficialmente.- _"Lo mira Coop apenado."_

 _"Christian lo mira con seriedad."_ -Anoche te dije que **te amo** , ¿acaso no te quedó claro?-

-Si, se que dijiste eso... Lo que quiero decir es que nunca me preguntaste si quería salir contigo- _"Coop empezaba a sentirse molesto."_

-¡Me respondiste que también me amabas!Por eso supuse que estaría bien que saliéramos-

 _"Coop no sabía que más decir, es cierto que le dijo a Christian que lo amaba que realmente le gustó volverse uno solo con él, pero aún así, a él le hubiera gustado que Christian le hubiera pedido su opinión antes de ser novios oficialmente."_

 _"Lo mira cautelosamente, mientras pensaba."_ -"Seguramente está muy molesto, ¿cierto?...¡Ay no! Si nos dejamos de hablar después de esto...me sentiré totalmente destrozado...¡No! ¡No quiero eso!"- _"Una mirada de pánico se asomaba en el rostro de Coop."_

 _"Christian se pasa una mano por su cabello."_ -Escucha Coop, creo que deberíamos...- _"Se gira para verlo, pero entonces nota la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Coop."_ -¿Coop? ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- _"Lo toma de los brazos, sacudiéndolo un poco."_

-Es que...no quiero...alejarme de ti...- _"Unas lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas."_

-Oh Coop...- _"Lo abraza con fuerza."_ -Claro que no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado...-

 _"Coop corresponde al abrazo, aferrándose de su camisa."_ -¡Perdóname Christian! ¡Soy un tonto!- _"Se suelta a llorar."_

-No Coop, no lo eres, yo debí...tomarte en cuenta, debí haberme declarado formalmente, entenderé si tu no quieres salir conmigo...- _"Acaricia su cabeza, el decir esas palabras le estaba provocando una fuerte punzada dentro de él."_

-Pero...- _"Se separa y lo mira."_ -...Yo si quiero salir contigo.- _"Mueve sus hombros."_ -...Te amo Christian.- " _Le regala una tímida sonrisa."_

 _"Christian sonríe y toma su rostro entre sus manos."_ -Y yo te amo a ti Coop- _"Y sellan el contrato con un delicado beso."_

 _"Los tiernos amantes salieron del departamento, camino hacia el parque."_

-¿Sabes Coop? Considero necesario que almorcemos antes de llegar al parque?-

-Tienes razón, por alguna razón tengo mucha hambre.- _"Se toca el estómago."_

-Bueno...Después de tanto **ejercicio** me extrañaría que no la tuvieras- _"Lo mira con una sonrisa traviesa."_

 _"Al captar el mensaje, Coop se sonroja y agacha la mirada, tratando de cambiar el tema."_ -Y...¿Qué almorzaremos?-

-Mmm...¿Que te parecen hot cakes y tocino?-

-¡Suena delicioso!- _"Exclama Coop entusiasmado."_

 _"Al ver esa reacción, Christian ríe."_ -Bueno, entonces vamos, conozco un buen sitio.-

 _"Siguen caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante, llamado **~Catz~** "_

-"Genial, justo cuando el Sr Gato no había llegado a mi mente en todo el día , me trae un lugar cuyo nombre me lo recuerda."- _"Pensaba Coop mientras mira el nombre del restaurante."_

-Bueno, ¿entramos Coop?- _"Le pregunta Christian trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad."_

¿Eh? Ah, si, claro.- _"Le sonríe y entran."_

 _"Por dentro, en el restaurante se nota un ambiente de relajación y calidez, no es muy grande pero si acogedor, hay varias personas comiendo, charlando, etc. Una de las meseras se les acerca y al mirar a Christian se ruboriza un poco, poniéndose nerviosa."_

-Bu...Buenos días, bienvenidos a Catz- _"Le lanza una sonrisa coqueta. Al notar eso, Coop se molesta un poco"_

-Hola, mesa para dos por favor.- _"Exclama Christian serio."_

-Claro, síganme por favor.- _"Los guía a una mesa cerca de la ventana."_ -¿Aquí les parece bien?-

-Bueno, por mi está bien. ¿qué opinas tu Coop?- _"Lo mira."_

 _-_ Si, esta bien _\- "Dice haciendo un mohin."_

 _"Se sientan y la mesera les da el menú "_ -En seguida les tomare la orden.- _"Le dedica otra sonrisa a Christian y se va."_

-Mira, si tienen lo que queremos- _"Le dice Christian con una sonrisa."_

-Si, ya vi- _"El tono de Coop es indiferente y en su rostro aún tenía la expresión de molestia."_

 _"Christian deja el menú a un lado y mira a Coop cautelosamente."_ -¿Que pasa Coop? ¿A donde se fue tu alegría?-

-No es nada- _"Mira el menú atentamente."_

-Coop...-

 _"Suelta un suspiro y mira hacia la mesa"_ -No se, solamente me moleste cuando esa chica te sonrío de esa manera-

-¿De que manera?-

-¡Pues...como...maravillada!- _"Aprieta sus puños."_ -Eso es algo que no me gustó-

 _"Christian lo mira y empieza a reír, Coop lo mira frunciendo el ceño."_

-¡¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?!-

-Perdón, perdón, es que me parece muy lindo que seas tan expresivo- _"Le sonríe."_

 _"Coop se sonroja un poco y lo mira confundido."_ -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Se nota que aún no te haz dado cuenta Coop, me acabas de demostrar que te pusiste celoso-

 _"El enojo de Coop se desvanece y da paso a la vergüenza, él jamás llegó a imaginar que se podría poner celoso ¡y menos por un chico!"_

 _"Christian toma su mano y acaricia sus nudillos, haciendo que Coop levante la vista hacia él." -_ He encontrado otra cosa que amar de ti-

-Christian...-

 _"Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mesera regresa y Coop aleja su mano de la de Christian."_

-¿Listos para ordenar?-

-Si, queremos dos órdenes de hot cakes con tocino y dos tasas de café- _"Le responde Christian sin dejar de ver a Coop."_

 _"La mesera los mira haciendo un mohin ."_ -Enseguida estará su orden- _"Da media vuelta y se va."_

 _"Coop suelta una risa discreta, ya que aunque se sentía apenado por la mirada de Christian, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso en el interior por hacerle ver a la chica que Christian solo tenía ojos para él."_

 _"Se pasaron un rato agradable conversando, platicaron acerca de sus gustos, aficiones, metas, todo. Llegada la hora de partir, al pagar la cuenta, la mesera ya no le sonreía a Christian y antes de salir del restaurante, Coop no puedo evitar voltear rápidamente hacia donde se quedó la mesera, le dedica una sonrisa triunfante y sale tras de Christian,, dejando a la mesera con una expresión de sorpresa."_

-¿Listo para ir al parque Coop?-

-¡Claro que si!- _"Le dice sonriente."_

 _"Christian corresponde a la sonrisa, detiene a un taxi y parten rumbo al parque."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Fuera del parque estaban Lorn y Harley, esperando para comprar los boletos."_

-¡Sin duda hemos tenido mucha suerte hermano!- _"Exclama Lorn emocionado."_

-¡Es verdad hermano! ¡Primero el concierto de anoche y ahora esto!- _"Le dice Harley totalmente emocionado."_

-¡Si, y estuvo genial! Me pregunto por qué el tonto de Dennis decidió regalar esos boletos-

-Sería de esperar que fuera con Coop ¿no crees?-

-Por eso me extraña, esos dos siempre andan juntos, pero no importa. Me pregunto que más hace falta para que nuestra suerte vaya en aumento-

-Si...¡Oye, quizá pueda aprovechar esta racha de buena suerte y pedirle a Millie que salga conmigo!- _"Dice Harley con mirada brillante"_

-Viejo, ni aunque tengas toda la suerte del mundo, Millie aceptará salir contigo- _"Le dice Lorn cruzando los brazos."_

-¡Oh viejo! ¡No tienes que ser tan cruel!- _"Se acomoda la gorra."_

-No soy cruel, soy realista, y la realidad es cruel.-

 _"En ese momento, van llegando Coop y Christian y se dirigen a la entrada. Harley voltea justo en el momento en el que muestran los boletos."_

-Oye, ¿que ese no es el Chico Gato?- _"Señala hacia donde están ellos._

-¿Qué? ¿Donde?- _"Voltea hacia donde le señala Harley."_ -¡Es verdad! Y está con...¿Emerson?-

-¿Quien?-

-El chico nuevo de la clase-

-Ah...¿El presumido de la fiesta de Millie?- _"Dice Harley frunciendo el ceño"_

-Si, el que tuvo más valor para bailar con ella que tu- _"Suelta una risotada."_

-¡Cállate idiota!- _"Le da un puñetazo en el brazo."_

-¡Auch! Esta bien, lo siento. Pero es extraño, solo están ellos dos...-

-Cierto, no veo a Dennis por ningún lado-

-Esto si que esta raro...Pero no desperdiciaré mi día pensando en ello-

-Es verdad, en todo caso, solo coméntale a Dennis cuando lo veas-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- _"Lo mira Lorn sorprendido."_

-Porque, quizá si se enojan y tenían planeado ir a otros conciertos, ¡puede que Dennis nos regale todos los boletos!- _"Sonríe abiertamente."_

-Tienes una mente realmente malvada Harley...¡Por eso me gusta que seamos hermanos!- _"Chocan sus manos y se sueltan a reír."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Una vez dentro, Christian y Coop no sabían a que atracción subirse primero, así que se fueron en orden. Se subieron desde los más leves hasta los más extremos, en algunos se llegaron a subir hasta dos veces. Después de algunas horas, se terminan sentando en la fuente de sodas del parque, ninguno podía borrar las sonrisas de sus rostros."_

-¡Todo ha estado increíble Christian! ¡No recuerdo haberme divertido tanto en un día!-

-¿En serio? Entonces me alegra mucho haber echo una gran elección-

-¿Desde cuando compraste los boletos?-

-Desde que aceptaste cenar conmigo. Escuche a unos chicos en la calle que vendrían y pensé que sería una excelente idea, así que vine a comprar los boletos-

-Así que ¿ya tenía todo perfectamente planeado?- _"Le lanza Coop una sonrisa irónica."_

-Si, podría decirse que sí- _"Le devuelve la sonrisa."_

 _"Coop ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se ha sonrojado ese día, pero no le importa, le agradaba mucho la idea el saber que había alguien quien tenía muchas atenciones hacia él."_

-En serio...Gracias por todo esto Christian, en serio, fue maravilloso-

-Te lo dije Coop, quiero consentir a mi novio en todos los sentido- _"Toma su mano y le dedica una tierna sonrisa."_

 _"Coop suelta una risita nerviosa y voltea a ver el parque, y un comentario sale de su mente sin querer."_ -A Dennis le encantaría todo esto...-

 _"Al oír ese nombre la mirada de Christian se torna seria y suelta la mano de Coop. Éste al darse cuenta lo mira confundido." -_ ¿Qué pasa Christian?-

-No es nada- _"Contesta secamente, pero no iba a permitir que algo así arruinara su día. Toma un profundo respiro y vuelve a sonreír."_ -¿Sabes Coop? Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irnos...-

-Claro, lo que quieras- _"Le contesta Coop dulcemente."_

-Ven, sígueme- _"Lo toma de la mano y lo levanta de la silla y empieza a guiarlo por el parque."_

-¿A donde vamos Christian?- _"Pregunta Coop riendo."_

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos-

 _"Después de un rato, llegan a una máquina de fotografías. Coop lo mira asombrado, no porque fuera la primera vez que ve una, sino por el hecho de que Christian decidiera ir ahí!"_

-Christian...Esto es...- _"Señala el cubículo."_

-Coop, quiero conservar bellos recuerdos de este día, y no solo en mi memoria...-

 _"Coop se sonroja al oír tales palabras."_ -Pero...no estoy...tan presentable como tú...- _"Se rasca la cabeza."_

 _"Christian sonríe y se acerca a su oído."_ -Estas hermoso mi amor...-

 _"Al oír ese sobrenombre, Coop termina más sonrojado y cierra los ojos."_

-Entonces, ¿entramos?- _"Pregunta Christian apretando su mano, a lo cual Coop solo asiente lentamente, en el fondo, él también quería conservar algo más que solo las imágenes mentales de ese día."_

 _"Coop estaba muy nervioso, la máquina sacaba seis fotos: En la primera, aparece el rostro sonriente de Christian y Coop sonrojado volteando hacia otro lado; en la segunda, se ve a Christian atrayendo a Coop a su lado y éste sorprendido, en la tercera Christian le hace cosquillas a Coop y él ríe; en la cuarta Christian abraza a Coop y él sonríe sonrojado recargado en su pecho; en la quinta ambos se miran fijamente con la mano de Christian sobre la mejilla de Coop, y en la sexta fotografía, ambos demuestran el amor que empezaba a nacer dentro de ellos con un tierno y cálido beso."_

 _"Después de que las fotos terminaran, ellos se quedaron un rato besándose, cuando sintieron que la temperatura de sus cuerpos iba aumentando, decidieron separarse e intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Al salir, Coop toma las fotos y no puede evitar sonreír al ver cada una de ellas."_

 _"Christian se coloca a su lado y discretamente lo abraza de la cintura."_ -Esta es mi favorita- _"Señala en la cual Coop sale riendo."_

 _"Coop suelta una risita."_ -¿A si? Bueno, pues la mía es esta...- _"Coop señala la última foto."_

 _"Christian lo mira algo sonrojado y recarga su barbilla en su hombro."_ -¡Diablos! Sino hubiera tanta gente ...te besaría de nuevo-

 _"Coop ríe al ver como Christian se comporta como un niño pequeño al cual le han negado un dulce."_ -Será mejor que nos vayamos, sino eres capaz de volverte un exhibicionista-

-Tienes razón, aunque yo no le veo nada de malo- _"Se separa y avanza unos paso."_

-¡Christian!- _"Exclama Coop sonrojado"_

 _"Christian voltea a verlo y le sonríe abiertamente, Coop no hace más que suspirar y caminar a su lado."_

 _"Mientras van saliendo del parque, Christian se acerca más a Coop y discretamente le acerca su mano, Coop capta la señal y cuidando que nadie los vea, toma la mano de Christian. Y así, los amantes van de regreso a casa, pensando en todo lo que pasó ese día, pero también se preguntaban, cómo es que serían los demás días, pero no se preocupaban mucho por ello, en ese momento no había nadie más en el mundo más que ellos."_

 **~Minna! Una super hiper mega disculpa! Las y los abandone ahora sí que desde el año pasado! Realmente lo siento! Y por ello este es uno de los capítulos más largos de todos! Véanlo como una disculpa, su regalo de navidad, su milagro de año nuevo, su día de reyes, todo! Me haré el propósito de tratar de actualizar mes con mes.**

 **No saben como les agradezco tanto por su apoyo, sus palabras tan amigables, y sobretodo por su paciencia. Y espero poder seguir contando con ustedes, ya que sin su apoyo, este fic no sería posible. ¡En serio, muchas gracias por todo y seguiré trabajando arduo para traerles fics de calidad!  
8(^w^)8**


End file.
